Red Star Over America
by Madam Zhou
Summary: A new Chinese leader uses special powers for military purposes. Will the American heroes band together and repulse the Chinese, or will they be innudated by a red tide? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Red Star Rising

_Tienanmen Square, Beijing, People's Republic of China  
May 1st, 2011_

It was early in the morning, dawn was just beginning to break over the bustling capital of the People's Republic of China. In Tienanmen Square, preparations were well underway for the May Day military parade, and hundreds of Chinese had already gathered, happily proclaiming their national pride, waving flags and chanting. Some were singing songs like "We Workers are Powerful" and "March of the Volunteers", and others were just chattering, to friends and to others, excitedly waiting to catch the first glimpse of the promised military advances. Inside the Great Hall of the People, the Chairwoman of the Chinese Communist Party and Premier of the People's Republic of China, Wu Mae, was checking over her make-up and hair, wanting to look her best for her first parade review.

Mae's office was small but elegant. A small square window faced out over the rooftop onto the crowds covering Tienanmen Square, letting in a beam of sun from the dawn. The office had a white-wash on the walls, simple wooden flooring, and a simple desk with a very nice computer atop it. The chair behind the desk was old-fashioned, the only ornamentation being a bright crimson cushion. On the wall hung a simple mirror, into which Wu Mae was gazing, applying make-up.

She smeared some base on her more visible wrinkles, sighing to see how old she had gotten. She had the manner of a librarian, stern and quiet, and she looked like one as well. She wore a classic Maoist get-up, grey button-up jacket with four equal pockets, stiff ankle-length grey skirt, and a grey cap proudly displaying a red star. From beneath her cap protruded a tight bun of white hair which she groomed over with a small comb, attempting to subdue errant strands.

"Comrade Chairwoman?" someone inquired from outside the door, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Mae inquired in return, touching up her hair.

The door opened noiselessly on well-oiled hinges, and in walked a very young (and very pretty) secretary.

"Comrade Chairwoman, I was asked to inform you that we're ready whenever you are." the secretary said.

"Thank you dear. I'll be along in just a moment."

"You are welcome, Comrade Chairwoman."

The secretary withdrew, the brisk clacking of her heels echoing in the corridor. Mae touched up her hair once more, then sighed loudly and proceeded down the corridor, where President Hu Yaobang was waiting along with a number of other dignitaries such as members of the National People's Congress, Generals from the Central Military Committee, and Provincial Party Chiefs.

"Good morning, comrades," she said to the assembled dignitaries.

"Morning, morning..." they said in a dissonant chorus of voices. They all progressed together out to the lobby of the Great Hall of the People, where reporters were waiting, snapping photos and shouting out questions.

Wu Mae waved while hurrying her step, never having had much patience for reporters. The other dignitaries followed her like ducklings follow their mother, in a straggled line, out the door and into the sunshine of the Beijing morning. Their exit onto Tienanmen Square was greeted with an announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Please rise for the Internationale, sung by the People's Liberation Army Choir." Then, the opening strains of the Internationale blasted over the square, which by this point was packed with people. The people joined in, soon drowning out the choir with their voices. It was the sort of moment that Wu Mae milked for all it was worth. She pumped her fist in a socialist salute the moment the chorus began, and all of the assembled 400,000 people on the square responded in turn.

After the Internationale had finished, Wu Mae stepped up to the microphone.

"Comrades! My comrades, people of China! Today, we celebrate that most quintessential of Communist Holidays, May Day! Today, we celebrate the working man, the peasant, the clerk, all those who labour proudly and with vigour! And we celebrate it with a statement of strength! A statement that proves to the world, that we, the People's Republic of China, have the capability to stand up and face any other power with confidence, the capability to provide for our people's well-being, and indeed, the well-being of all people! For too long, China has been timid about exporting our system, too concerned with the spectre of Uncle Sam across the Pacific. Well, no more! The military that will parade before you today, I can truthfully say, is now **more** advanced then the forces of the United States! Our glorious People's Liberation Army, so long enjoying the advantage of size, now enjoys the advantage of technological superiority!" Her speech was punctuated by loud cheers and rounds of applause from her captive audience. "But why let me tell you why our army is so wonderful? Why not see it with your very own eyes? I present to you, comrades, the People's Liberation Army!" The applause was deafening. The opening strains of _March of the Volunteers _blared from the speakers as the first tanks rolled down Chang'An Avenue, and Wu Mae smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
Shall I Show You a Magic Trick?

_Baoxing, Xizang Autonomous Region, People's Republic of China, May 31st, 2011  
_  
Baoxing was a backwater. It was as far away from civilization as you could get and still have other human beings around. Most of the citizens hadn't seen electricity outside of car lights, and indoor plumbing was a fantastic thing talked about in glowing terms by the lucky few who had ever been to a town passing as modern. Driving up the switchbacks that led to this barren Tibetan town, in a black Jiangling Motors Baowei, was an agent of the Ministry of State Security, Lei Mei-xi. She was old, sixty-three, she wore her hair close cropped and short as was the fashion of Chinese Matrons, and she was fierce. Born in Jiangxi Province, raised in Shanghai, an idealistic member of the Red Guard during the Cultural Revolution, and an agent of State Security ever since her special "talent" had become apparent. As she drove, she felt no need to extend her arms, as the steering wheel seemed to be moving quite well by itself. She took sips from a water bottle that hovered from the cup-holder to her lips and back down again as she focused on the dark road. The time was about five-thirty in the morning, and Mei-xi was very tired of trying to squint out the roads that were the same colour as the surrounding soil.

She finally pulled into the little square which the simple houses were stacked around, parking in front of the town's simple Stupa, bedecked with prayer flags. She got out, cursing her old knees and hips, and adjusted her somewhat rumpled Maoist-style pant-suit. Another old woman came out of one of the decrepit little homes, calling out to Mei-xi in Tibetan.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the Tibetan woman called, squinting suspiciously at Mei-xi.

She whipped out a fake Ministry of Education badge. "My name is San Xingxing, and I'm from the Ministry of Education. I am here to find a girl by the name of Buhsandara. She has been selected for a special education program in Beijing."

"I am Buhsandara's grandmother. But I don't understand how she possibly could have been selected for a special education program. I haven't sent her to school, and as far as I know the government doesn't even have a birth certificate for her."

"Well, that is why she was selected to participate in the special education program. According to our tax records, she is eight years old and has received only informal education from local monks. We are trying to boost education in the Xizang Autonomous Region, and Buhsandara is one of our target students. She will come home every summer and on the winter holidays, courtesy of the People's Republic, and while in Beijing she will be cared for as an honoured guest and student."

"I need her here to help me with the yaks, and she wants to be a Buddhist nun. She doesn't need a fancy education in Beijing."

"Madam, this program is not voluntary, it is compulsory. The Ministry of Education had hoped that you would be more accepting."

"No! You can't take Buhsandara! The Ministry of Education doesn't have that kind of power! Even an ignorant old yak herder like me can see that!" By this time, other villagers had roused, and a small crowd had formed around Mei-xi and Buhsandara's grandmother. Mei-xi began to worry. Even with her telekinetic abilities, one of the Tibetan villagers might have an illegal firearm or some such weapon, and fifty against one would be an unfair match, even taking into account telekinesis. Honesty, then.

"No, the Ministry of Education doesn't. But the Guojia Anquan Bu (Ministry of State Security) does." The Tibetan woman staggered back, face filled with fear. The other villagers bore hard looks or mournful faces. "She has been requested by the GuoAnBu because she has the potential to have 'special' abilities. Like this." She said, levitating a piece of yak dung in the air and then catapulting it towards a nearby mountain. The Tibetans jumped back, and many whispered "Black magic."

"If you release the child into my custody, she will be cared for and this village will receive a generous economic development package from the central government. If you refuse, I will take the child anyway, and you and any who attempt to assist you will be charged with treason."

The old Tibetan woman was bawling now, screaming for the Lord Buddha to help her, send down heavenly fire, anything to protect her granddaughter. Mei-xi sighed pointedly, and then scooted the woman aside with her telekinesis and marched into the small house from which a young girl was peering out of. The young girl retreated before her advance, back into the confines of the house. Mei-xi entered the house and pulled out a piece of melon candy, which she proffered to the girl.

"Come on now." Mei-xi called to the girl, holding out the melon candy. Buhsandara approached cautiously, wanting the candy but not trusting the woman who she thought was a witch. She reached Mei-xi and snatched the candy.

"Buhsandara, I've been sent to take you to Beijing. Have you heard of Beijing?" Mei-xi said in a friendly manner, smiling.

"I don't want to go to Beijing." the little girl said, pouting.

"Shall I show you a magic trick?" Mei-xi asked brightly, trying to distract the child. The girl nodded, lip still stuck out in a mighty pout. Mei-xi levitated a pot from the very modest kitchen and zoomed it about the small house. The girl clapped and laughed, pout quite forgotten.

"Show me another! Another!"

"Okay! Are you ready?" Mei-xi asked, smile upon her lips. As irritated she was about being in this backwater, she couldn't help but be entranced by the laughter and smiles of the small Tibetan girl.

"Yes yes! I'm quite ready!" the little girl said, clapping.

"Okay, here we go!" Mei-xi said, lifting the little girl into the air with her mind. Buhsandara shrieked in delight and floated the little girl out the door towards the car, parting the crowd of Tibetans with the occasional flick of the eyes, scooting them to the left or right. She floated Buhsandara's grandmother over to her car, and then set Buhsandara and her grandmother down.

"Say goodbye to your grandmother, dear. We're going to Beijing."

Buhsandara ran up to her bawling grandmother and hugged her tightly whilst Mei-xi waited. Grandmother and Buhsandara whispered in Tibetan, and Buhsandara gave her grandmother a quick kiss, then hopped into the passenger seat of the car. Mei-xi sighed in relief, then got into the car and drove off, a giddy and sugar addled Buhsandara in tow. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

China's Secret Weapon

_Headquarters of the Ministry of State Security, Beijing, People's Republic of China_

_June 7th, 2011_

Wu Mae paced down the brightly lit white-washed corridor, trailed by the Minister of State Security, Hui Siwu, the Chief of Staff of the People's Liberation Army, Gou Hanzhou, and Special Agent Huo Mingzhu, of the MSS.

"Comrade Gou, is the PLA ready to undertake an invasion of the United States of America, given support from MSS special agents?" Wu Mae asked.

"Yes, Comrade Chairwoman. The PLA awaits your orders."

"Good. Now, Special Agent Huo, what is your ability, exactly?" Mae asked the pretty young woman besides her.

"My ability is Reprobatactesis, or the ability to make any person feel how I want them to feel. I can make people feel pain, pleasure, hot, cold, any sensation governed by the sense of touch."

"So, you can help us with the Uighur (WEE-ger) if, for some reason, my ability fails to work?"

"Yes, Comrade Chairwoman. But why would your ability fail to work?"

"Well, having the power of persuasion is never absolute. If someone is whole-heartedly and absolutely set against what I tell them to do, they won't do it or they will do it poorly. If you give added incentive, it boosts my sway over our subject."

"I see, Comrade Chairwoman."

The group arrived at a metal door that sported a keypad above the handle. Wu Mae punched in the code, 2498, the lock clicked, and she opened the door. The room which the group entered was small and dim, lit by a single light-bulb protruding from the centre of the ceiling. Directly below the light-bulb, strapped to a table, was the Uighur, looking immensely frightened.

"You are probably wondering why in Allah's name you have woken up here, in the basement of the MSS, rather than in your small hovel outside of Urumqi. It is because your country needs you. You see, Arazan, you are a very special young man. You have the potential to do great things, Arazan, but only if you co-operate. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, Premier." he said in a monotonous voice. His eyes were glazed over, as if he had dozed off.

"Good. Now, what I want you to do is to follow this young lady here," Wu Mae gestured to Huo Mingzhu, "to a special chamber. When you arrive there, you will allow yourself to be strapped in, and you will hold perfectly still for thirty minutes. After that, we will compensate you for your services and send you back to Urumqi. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Premier."

"Very good." She then proceeded to undo the bonds which held him on the table, and he rose, zombie-like, to follow Huo Mingzhu out of the room. The others followed behind them, with Wu Mae being the last out. Back down the hallway they went, then up a lot of stairs (much to Wu Mae's dismay), then out a door to what appeared to be a satellite dish on the roof with a man-sized chamber below it.

"In the chamber, Arazan." Huo Mingzhu said. Once the Uighur had climbed into the chamber, he was locked in place by bonds around his wrists, ankles, and waist, and a fitted helmet attached to a bundle of wires was attached to his skull. A tube attached to a needle was shoved into his arm by Huo Mingzhu, but so strong was Wu Mae's command that he didn't flinch.

Wu Mae reached into the right breast pocket of her suit and removed a Water-Lily Phone, which was SinaCorp's (the Chinese equivalent of Google, AT&T, and Mac all rolled into one) answer to the iPhone. Wu Mae's had been specially altered to have the best encryption of any device in the world by the Diantian, short for "Diànnǎo tiāncái", or "Computer Geek." These were those that the MSS had found who had intellectual powers, so had been used to further Chinese technology, specifically in the military department.

Wu Mae punched in no less than three different codes before she put the phone to her ear. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello, this is General Zhixi."

"Good afternoon General Zhixi, this is Premier Wu Mae. I am calling to inform you that stage one of Operation Red Star can proceed whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, Comrade Wu. It will proceed immediately."

"You are welcome, Comrade," she said as she hung up. Huo Mingzhu finished targeting the beam from the computer console that sprouted from the side of the chamber where the Uighur was confined.

"I await only your orders, Comrade Premier." she said, looking expectantly at Wu.

"In the name of the People's Republic of China, I order you to eliminate the nuclear arsenals of the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation."

"As you wish, Comrade Premier." Mingzhu turned to the computer, and activated the beam.

…

_Mt. Aspen Missile Range, Colorado, USA_

_June 7th, 2011_

Sergeant Thomas Sparks was the quintessential grunt. Square jaw, buzz cut, and big muscles. He thought he should be deployed in Iraq, or Afghanistan, but no. He was on guard duty for the nuclear missile silo at Mt. Aspen, which he thought mind-numbingly boring. He longed for some action, some excitement.

He was about to get more excitement that he bargained for. Suddenly, the ground shook, and massive explosions erupted from the silos. See, the process of "eliminating" NATO's nuclear arsenals involved using ion beams to de-stabilise the radioactive material, violently rendering it inert. So, although the base had not experienced twenty nuclear explosions, it had just experienced the explosive equivalent of all the bombs dropped on Pearl Harbour, which certainly rattled Sergeant Thomas.

…

_Rooftop of the Ministry of State Security, Beijing, People's Republic of China_

_June 7th, 2011_

"Comrade Chairwoman, all unfriendly nuclear assets have been neutralised."

"Good. Gou, give the 2nd Artillery Corps free reign. Tell them they can begin smart-bombing all military targets in Taiwan, Hawaii, and Alaska. Our own missile defence systems are fully operational, yes?"

"Yes, Comrade Chairwoman."

"Good, good. Now, I need to make a statement announcing the beginning of the long-awaited liberation of Taiwan." Wu Mae then turned and left, followed by the Minister of State Security and the Chief of Staff of the PLA.


End file.
